


Winners and Losers

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every wager, there's a winner and a loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners and Losers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



> Written in January 2010 as a birthday gift for r_grayjoy.

The wager had been lost. He had no choice. Yet, getting to his knees before Snape was the hardest thing Sirius had ever done, and that included the day his mother supervised while he added Neacher's head to the house-elf display.

Putting his hands behind his back, Sirius clasped his left wrist with his right hand, and lowered his head.

"Good boy," Snape said and patted Sirius's head.

Sirius growled, almost biting through his tongue in the effort to keep in the words he wanted to spew. Eventually, he gritted out, "What do you want?"

This time, the struggle was Snape's. "You know."

"I'm not the one who reads minds."

The silence told Sirius that he was winning this one. Joy surged in him, dark and vicious, giving him the patience to wait.

After what felt like a lifetime from his kneeling position, Sirius shifted closer to Snape and laid his cheek against Snape's robes, making sure his nose dug into the edge of Snape's hard cock.

"This enough?" Sirius asked, breathing in the scent of Snape's arousal and feeling his own rise.

Again Snape remained silent, although his hand twitched on Sirius's head.

Sirius turned his face and smiled. When he spoke, he made sure his lips pressed into Snape's cock. "Or this?"

Snape drew in a sharp breath, and his hips jerked forwards.

"Oh yes." Sirius mouthed Snape's erection, vibrating his lips as he moved his head up and down. He clenched his own hands, forcing himself not to reach for his own cock... or for Snape's.

Once, twice, and then Snape held Sirius's head, rubbed himself against Sirius's chin and mouth and nose. Snape's hips moved spasmodically. Air rasped in and out of Snape's lungs.

And Snape placed his booted foot against Sirius's cock, tapping it in counterpoint to the movement of his hips.

The pleasure-ache was almost too much and Sirius opened his mouth. He bit, sucked, licked as Snape shoved his clothed cock into Sirius's mouth. He pushed his cock into the unyielding sole of Snape's boot.

Again and again and again. Pain and joy and hate and... Sirius's heart stuttered and he almost fell over as Snape ground his cock into his face. Snape groaned, digging his fingers into Sirius's scalp, holding him in place. Wetness bloomed against Sirius's lips, soaking the fabric, even as Sirius sucked in the flavour of musty wool and semen.

Snape pulled away and sneered at him. "My win," he said and walked away.

"Your loss," Sirius retorted, releasing his hands and opening his trousers. He hissed as he grasped his cock. One tug, and another, and Sirius was coming, lips drawn back to bare his teeth in victory.

~fin~


End file.
